Libertad
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Peligroso, violento, un depredador el cual jamás habría de doblegarse ante nadie. Así era Hibari Kyouya, y por ello indudablemente necesitaba tenerle. D18.


One shot AU porque quería escribir un AU lemon de estos dos, ah.

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.

.

.

,

,

,

El eco de sus pasos mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión parecía casi tétrico al igual que su semblante. En esos momentos, en el rostro del Décimo Cavallone, no había rastro de aquellas radiantes sonrisas, de esa alegre afabilidad por la cual era conocido y bajo la cual ocultaba innumerables muertes. ¿Después de todo quién habría de acusar a Dino Cavallone, importante empresario como un pútrido criminal?

Quizás pocos, prácticamente nadie lo haría. Aunque si le vieran en ese estado; con aquella antes inmaculada camisa bañada en carmesí, con esas pupilas avellanas carentes de su usual calidez y afabilidad, mostrando únicamente el reflejo de algo gélido y pútrido, tal vez si le vieran así, habrían de replantearse quién era realmente Dino Cavallone. Sin embargo si lo hicieran quizás habrían de descubrir al «Caballo Salvaje» y posiblemente un oscuro destino.

Pero pocos habrían de llegar a conocer aquella faceta de Cavallone. Después de todo, ¿acaso su fachada de intachable empresario no era casi perfecta? Sin embargo, había días en los cuales aquella fachada caía, días como esos en los cuales aunque estuviera en un país extranjero sus manos se manchaban de sangre con el fin de proteger a su familia, a aquellos hombres los cuales le habían sido legados bajo su cuidado, proteger a aquella vida la cual era la única que habría podido elegir y asimismo, en días como esos en los cuales a pesar de todo debía afrontar la pérdida de algunos de sus hombres por un maldito error de cálculo y se sentía como no más que una basura. Ellos habían confiado en el Décimo Cavallone, en su jefe, y él ¿cómo les había pagado? Ni siquiera era digno de su familia.

Emitió un suspiro pesaroso mientras caminaba, llevándose una mano al cabello revolviéndoselo con ligera frustración, manchando así algunos de sus rubios cabellos de sangre. En esos momentos solo quería hundirse en su miseria. Ya mañana habría de regresar a ser Dino Cavallone. Ya mañana habría de fingir que nada le afectaba. Y con aquellos pensamientos en mente llegó hasta su habitación adentrándose en esta, mas lo que vio allí pareció turbar su mirada a la vez que un dejo de intensidad revoloteó en el fondo de sus pupilas.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, Kyouya? —inquirió al adolescente que yacía sobre el lecho, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la figura del japonés el cual descansaba en su cama y ante aquella presencia su sangre se agitó.

—¿Importa? —replicó escueto abriendo los ojos y fijando aquella acerada mirada en Dino, inquiriendo en el aspecto de este y al hacerlo algo peligroso pareció agitarse en las profundidades de aquellas pupilas, algo tan peligroso como el hecho de permitir que un mocoso de dieciséis, casi diecisiete años el cual además era el hijo de uno de los principales jefes de policía de la ciudad, estuviera allí.

Romario siempre le advertía. Sus hombres se mostraban desconcertados y preocupados por aquel «capricho» aunque no osaran decirlo, pero él lo notaba, lo notaba en aquellas miradas que parecían decir «¿Qué hacía Dino Cavallone, el Décimo Cavallone, un hombre de casi treinta años involucrándose con aquel mocoso peligroso y problemático?» «¿Qué hacía Dino Cavallone, aquel hombre por el cual suspiraban tantas mujeres arriesgándose por aquel mocoso?» «¿Qué tenía aquel chico para enloquecer así al jefe?»

Realmente no lo comprendían. Más aun, incluso quizás ni siquiera él mismo lo comprendía del todo.

—Sabes que deberías estar en casa, Kyouya —comentó dejando el arma sobre una mesilla y deshaciéndose del saco mientras el japonés seguía con predadora atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Acaso me echarás? —comentó con un dejo de socarronería.

—Debería hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podrías hacerlo? —replicó incorporándose ligeramente, su cuerpo tensándose cual felino preparado para una lucha.

—No me provoques, Kyouya —dijo canturreando el «Kyouya» con sutil advertencia, acercándose al contrario—. Eres solo un mocoso con el cual podría acabar sin dudar.

—Y tú un maldito viejo que debería morder hasta la muerte—espetó con sorna rememorando aquellas palabras dichas la primera vez que se conocieron en aquel evento social al cual ambos se habían vistos obligados a asistir.

Dino rió ligeramente chistando con diversión, su semblante transformándose en uno peligrosamente insinuante. Kyouya era un maldito mocoso caprichoso y violento. Un mocoso que no aceptaba negativas, que instaba a que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. Kyouya aún tenía que aprender mucho de la vida, y ante esto, ante aquella predadora mirada acerada cargada de tintes de rabiosa lujuria contenida, ante esto le era inevitable sentir cómo su sangre se agitaba anhelante de doblegarle, de enseñarle lo que en verdad significaba la vida a aquel joven.

—Kyouya, Kyouya —canturreó aquel nombre con el cual parecía tener un fetiche, inclinándose hacia el japonés y apoyando sus manos sobre el lecho a los lados del cuerpo del adolescente, acercando su boca hasta el oído de este, rozándole con su cálido aliento—. ¿En verdad a qué has venido, Kyouya? ¿Tan difícil es dejar de pensar en mí? —ronroneó obteniendo un bufido y un intento de golpe por parte del japonés, el cual bloqueó empujándole sobre la cama y subiéndose sobre este.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, bronco —replicó burlón llevando sus dedos hacia un costado del italiano, presionando la zona hasta que Dino emitió un leve quejido y una nueva mancha carmesí se dibujó bajo aquella blanca camisa.

Kyouya sonrió ladino, su mirada cobrando intensidad mientras llevaba un par de dedos manchados de sangre hacia su boca, lamiéndolos maliciosamente.

Dino entreabrió los labios a la vez que el avellana de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse ante aquella imagen. Un insano deseo estalló en él y como cada vez ante Kyouya, su raciocinio colapsó.

Le besó hambriento, anhelante, para luego convertir aquellos besos es ósculos lentos, obscenamente tortuosos mientras Kyouya gruñía en queja, ansioso y demandante por dejar atrás cualquier remilgo de delicadeza, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerle sangrar, frotándose contra él cual lujurioso animal. Porque eso era Kyouya, un animal, un depredador, un animal guiado por sus instintos, unos instintos de violencia y sexo que Dino había despertado, acrecentado y que solo Dino podía satisfacer.

El italiano sonrió en medio del beso lamiendo su labio herido y rozando su lengua con la contraria, asiendo a Kyouya por el cabello obligándole a rendirse a su ritmo. Uno de lengua y labios que se movían incitadoramente lentos y de dientes que mordisqueaban con suavidad hasta estremecerle.

Kyouya gimió arqueándose cuando la mano del italiano acarició su entrepierna, comprobando su incipiente dureza. La lengua de Dino trazó un sendero desde los labios de Kyouya hasta su cuello, regresando nuevamente a su boca, esquivando un mordisco por parte del japonés a la vez que chistaba.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan violento, Kyouya —canturreó liberando el miembro del contrario y empezando a estimularle de manera parsimoniosa y tortuosa sintiéndole palpitar entre sus dedos.

—Maldito bronco. Hijo de puta —gruñó Kyouya pugnando con un gemido, frustrado y exasperado ante el ritmo del italiano.

Dino rió ante aquella ofensa sabiendo cuánto le exasperaba a Kyouya aquella enloquecedora y deliciosa parsimonia. El japonés era furia, hambre, violencia, y como tal sus instintos le exigían aquella furiosa y violenta pasión estallando sin contemplaciones. Sin embargo por más que la mera idea de aquello estremeciera con crudeza a Dino, no había nada como el intentar doblegar aquella violencia de Kyouya, el tenerle así, frustrado, furioso y excitado, anhelante de lo que él podía darle.

—Esa boca, Kyouya —ronroneó burlón mordisqueando el labio inferior del japonés para luego deslizar su lengua por este con lascivia—. Deberías usarla para otras cosas que amenazar e insultar, ¿no lo crees? —comentó insinuantemente y la mirada de Kyouya se tornó hambrienta.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Kyouya a la vez que se incorporaba un poco y su boca empezaba a recorrer el cuello del italiano, mordiéndole hasta arrancarle un quejido de dolor lo cual le hizo emitir un sonido socarrón y complacido, mientras sus manos rasgaban la camisa del rubio exponiendo su torso.

—Creo que tienes un fetiche con rasgarme la ropa, ¿no es así, Kyouya? —reprochó con diversión y lujuria brillando en sus pupilas.

—¿Así como tú lo tienes por mi nombre? —comentó con un dejo de arrogancia y socarronería recorriendo con su boca el torso del rubio, dedicándose a delinear con su lengua las líneas de aquel tatuaje hasta llegar a un costado en donde se detuvo al contemplar la herida del italiano.

Dino enarcó una ceja ante aquella acción mas seguidamente un quejido brotó de sus labios cuando Kyouya presionó su herida y un nuevo rastro de sangre fluyó ligeramente. El semblante del japonés se tornó oscuro y malicioso para acto seguido lamer un ligero hilillo de sangre el cual surcaba una línea de su tatuaje. Una turbia intensidad ardió en la mirada de Dino, sintiendo el calor construirse en su vientre a la vez que asía con cierta rudeza aquellos oscuros cabellos para guiar al japonés hacia su entrepierna.

Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en Kyouya mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los del italiano, comprendiendo lo que este ansiaba. El japonés liberó aquella erección la cual chocó contra su rostro, mostrándose hinchada y enhiesta, para acto seguido deslizar su lengua por aquel caliente y palpitante miembro, abarcándolo con su boca, devorándole sin dudar.

Dino jadeó empujando sus caderas contra aquella boca que le devoraba hambrienta, esos dientes que sabían con qué justa presión rozarle, esa lengua que sabía qué puntos acariciar para llevarle al borde. Aquella boca se centró en su sensible glande para luego engullirle nuevamente mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba satisfactoria burla ante el hecho de sumir al italiano en ese estado.

Dino gimió afianzando su agarre en Kyouya. Sin importar cuán bueno fuese Kyouya con su boca, sin importar cuán hábil se hubiese vuelto, aún era un mocoso que tenía mucho que aprender como para intentar imponerse a él.

Manteniendo el agarre en el cabello del japonés le apartó de su miembro haciendo un sonido húmedamente obsceno. Kyouya gruñó frunciendo el ceño y relamiéndose los labios ahora húmedos y rojos, abriendo la boca para replicar mas los labios de Dino sobre los suyos le acallaron, así como la presión del cuerpo de este sobre sí tumbándole sobre el lecho y aprisionándole contra este, mientras Kyouya se arqueaba lascivamente contra el italiano.

—¿Desesperado por tenerme dentro de ti, Kyouya? Anda, Kyouya, pídemelo. Pídeme que te folle —ronroneó desnudando a Kyouya sin dejar de acariciar cada pálido centímetro de piel que iba exponiéndose.

Kyouya gimió clavando con resentimiento sus cortas uñas en la herida del italiano a la vez que masculló un insulto cuando dos dedos de este se colaron de golpe en su interior.

Dino le sintió contraerse contra sus dedos mientras contemplaba al japonés; aquella frente perlada en sudor, esos ojos brillantes de rabia y de lujuria, aquella boca contraída en una mueca de obstinación y ligero dolor ante la brusca intromisión, negándose a rendirse al italiano.

Su ser se sulfuró y su miembro latió. Cuánto le excitaba aquella actitud. Quería doblegarle, domarle, poseerle por completo.

Sacó los dedos del japonés y antes de que este pudiera notar el vacío le penetró de golpe, ahogando la exclamación de Kyouya en su boca.

Le embistió sin contemplaciones, dejándose llevar por la crudeza que Kyouya tanto anhelaba, sintiendo a este contraerse alredor de su miembro con cada embestida a la vez que los dedos del japonés marcaban los glúteos del italiano buscando empujarle aún más profundamente.

—Bronco —gimió largamente mientras Dino se hundía inmisericorde dentro de sí a la vez que una mano del italiano buscaba su miembro acariciándole con rudeza, al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Los dedos del japonés se aferraron con más fuerza a los costados de Dino y sus dientes marcaron el pecho de este a la vez que el sonido incesante del choque de cuerpos, los jadeos y gemidos de Kyouya reverberaban en el italiano mientras que el éxtasis se concentraba en cada célula de su ser arrastrando a ambos en un estallido.

Dino jadeó sintiendo los últimos resquicios del orgasmo en él, permaneciendo aún dentro de Kyouya, percibiendo cómo este aún se estremecía ligeramente bajo su cuerpo, satisfecho. Sus pupilas recorrieron el semblante saciado de Kyouya osándose a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de este con suavidad a la vez que depositaba un beso en su mandíbula ante lo cual el japonés fijó sus ojos en él profiriendo un bufido y removiéndose buscando separarse de Dino. Este negó chistando y asiendo uno de sus brazos y su mandíbula mientras salía de Kyouya. Este gruñó enfrentando su acerada mirada contra aquella avellana, la cual contenía un tinte de firme advertencia para luego clavar sus uñas nuevamente con saña en el costado del italiano, permitiendo sin embargo que este depositara suaves besos sobre su rostro, besos suaves y cautelosos que parecían dedicados hacia un peligroso animal salvaje el cual poco a poco iba siendo domado.

Y ante aquel pensamiento una sonrisa afloró en Dino contra la piel del japonés, al tener la certeza de las razones por las cuales su raciocinio se resquebrajaba ante Kyouya, las razones por las cuales necesitaba a Kyouya: envidia y egoísmo. La envidia de que alguien a pesar de todas las normas sociales fuese «libre», viviera regido por sus normas, mantuviera su libertad bajo esa violenta furia mientras que él solo podía anhelarla, envidiar aquella libertad de vida la cual le había sido cercenada hundiéndole en los días de pérdida y muerte, en la maldita miseria. Asimismo, también se trataba de egoísmo. El egoísmo de desear, de poseer a aquel fúrico depredador el cual vivía bajo sus reglas; de tenerle y sentir a través de Kyouya, de sentir en Kyouya, de beber de cada resquicio de este el sabor de la verdadera libertad. 


End file.
